France
by MusicDancer
Summary: Eren is a college senior travelling to Europe for an immersion in French. Enter Levi Rivaille, a government man with an ice cold heart. Rated M just in case. Riren/Ereri/RivaillexEren/LevixEren
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! So, I decided to write a Riren/Ereri/whatever fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoy**_

Waiting is one of the things I hate. Waiting for downloads, waiting for love, waiting for my adoptive sister to stop making fun of the fact that I'm gay, and back then, waiting for the damn airplane. I shifted around in my seat and readjusted my headphones. I tapped the play button on my laptop and listened as AWOLNation blasted into my ears. I looked up to see a businessman in front of me. Damn, this guy was hot as freaking hell. He had hair that was blackboard black, tanned skin, and slanted eyes with blue-gray irises. He peered down on his iPhone, checking emails and sending texts.

I looked down at my laptop to see an email from one of my college buddies, Armin. It had an attachment to a few documents we were supposed to work on overseas. I rolled my eyes and softly cursed as I saw they were all in fucking French. I'm German for crying out loud! Yeah, I was gonna be trilingual. It's a helpful skill in the business profession. I started translating the documents onto a separate Word file. I kept coming across words that I knew but couldn't translate completely. I came across a sentence that made absolutely no fucking sense. I gave a small groan and leaned back. "Something bothering you?" the man across from me asked quietly. I started. His voice was even sexy! Deep and growly. "I'm having trouble translating this sentence," I explained. "College?" he asked. I nodded. He pocketed his phone and motioned for me to move the laptop towards him. I showed him the sentence. "_Paris est une ville de l'amour et de romance, et de nombreux habitants affirment que la véritable amour commence à Paris_," he mumbled, scanning the screen. "Paris is a city of love and romance, and the people claim that true love begins in Paris," he translated. "You speak French?"I asked. "Course I do. And German, and a little Spanish," he replied, sitting back. "Gee, cause I was supposed to guess that," I said sourly. "Don't get all high and mighty, brat," he replied coldly. "Sorry. Thank you sir," I said, remembering my manners. "It's Levi Rivaille," he said. "Eren Jaeger," I replied.

I resumed translating on my laptop and I didn't hear when they called up my group. I felt a tap on my leg and looked up to see Mr. Rivaille standing over me. "They're calling your group," he said. I stuffed my laptop and headphones away and stood up, realizing that I was way taller than this guy, about 4 inches. Didn't make him any less hot though. I went to my place in line and stood, staring at my ticket. 17B was my seat. I got onto the Air France airplane and sat in my seat. I pulled out my headphones and plugged them into the TV set provided for each seat. I settled them around my neck and scrolled through the movies on demand. I felt a thump beside me in seat 17 A. I turned to look at Mr. Rivaille. "Hey," I said, surprised. He shot me an impassive look and sat down, folding up the cuffs of his dress shirt. "If it isn't the French-challenged college boy," he said. "The name's Eren," I retorted. "I know. How old are you, Eren?" he asked. "24,"I replied. "So... A senior then." It wasn't a question. "Yeah, I'll be going to business school after this," I said. "Masters in anything?" Mr. Rivaille asked. "Business and economics," I replied. "Impressive," he said. "What do you do, Mr. Rivaille?" I asked. "Call me Levi, I think we're well past the "Mr. Rivaille" stage," he said. "I'm in the government. Right now I'm going to see a few partners."

I nodded and turned back to the movies on demand and found a TV show that I liked: _Shingeki no Kyojin_, or _Attack on Titan_. I opened an episode and found it to be the one where the protagonist (Aaron) gets his teeth kicked out by Strauss (the Lance Corporal of the Analysis Squad). I got to the part where Commander Erman suggests that Strauss take responsibility of Aaron when I heard, "Tch. How stupid." I looked sideways at Levi and saw him staring at my screen. "I like it," I replied. "Please. And that girl, Miranda, she needs to calm down," he snipped. "That's why Arthur's there, he's the smart one," I replied, watching as Aaron's adoptive sister glares at Strauss. "She reminds me of my adoptive sister," I mused. Levi shot me a look. "Mikasa," I explained. "Ohh. And I guess you love her," he smirked. I shrugged, "Yeah, she's my sister. Why, haven't you been loved before?""No, not really," he said, gazing at his screen. I blinked. "No need to act so shocked, Eren. I'm happy," he smirked. "No one's happy until they're in love," muttered. "Oh? And I suppose you've found that 'special girl'?" he mocked, making air quotes. "No, I haven't found that special someone," I snapped. "Not a girl?" he asked. I blushed furiously, "No, I'm gay.""Oh. Why are you embarrassed by that?" Levi asked, suddenly sobered. "Just... Most people act scared or mean to me when I say that," I grumbled. "Well, not me. Where are you staying at in Paris?" he commented. "Uh... Holiday," I said. "Funny, so am I," he replied. "I'll see you around then," I grinned. "Yeah...," he trailed off.

_**Soooooo did you like the name changes? *spreads hands and looks around expectantly* *crickets* okay, maybe it was more brilliant in my head. But please tell me if you liked it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hullo :) I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Here's the second one, please do review and suggest!**_

The plane landed in Paris International Airport. I yawned and waited for Levi to get out of his seat. Levi eventually wriggled out and I stepped into the aisle behind him. I grabbed my stuff and as I turned to walk out of the plane, I got stuck in a diagonal way behind someone and my hand grazed his posterior. I felt my cheeks go red. Damn, he had a nice ass. Tight and shapely. "Brat," Levi broke into my train of thought.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do me a favor and get your hand away from my butt. I realize you're kind of squished, but moving a hand shouldn't be a problem."

I blushed and moved it away. I walked out of the plane, the terminal, and into the baggage claim where I... Well, claimed my baggage. I stepped out into the warm air and could instantly smell crepes and baguettes and gas exhaust. I walked to the car rental and got a small Camry. I drove it to the hotel, checked in, and got to my room. Small, with one queen sized bed and a TV. I plugged in my stuff and showered and changed. I went over my itinerary for the next day. Palace of Versailles, Monet's garden, and nothing else. Hm. The phone rang and I picked it up. In heavily accented English, the woman said, "Hello? Mister Jaeger? Zer ees a man here wanting to know your room number. 'Ee ees short and has black hair. 'Ee says his name is Levi."

"Yes, madam, you may give it to him," I said, heart speeding up. Holy shit. I raced around, making the room look sort of neat. When the knocking came, I tossed open the door, forgetting one vital thing.

"Hello brat. Nice shirt," Levi said, casting a dry glance at my chest. I looked down to see I had forgotten a fucking shirt. I went red and Levi chuckled. "Thought you might want this," he said, and gave me a sheet of paper. I looked down on it and saw a bunch of times and places.

"Um...,"I started.

"It's my schedule, dumbass. If you want to come and shadow me, since you're going into the business world, I'm cool with it," he snapped.

"Oh my god. Thanks a lot!" I yelped happily.

"Hey hey don't get too excited. It's just following me around," he said.

"How will I tell you if I want to come?" I asked. "My hotel numbers on the sheet. And so is my cell. Text or call me," he replied, and walked away. I looked down at the sheet and stepped back inside my room.

I quickly inputted Levi's number into my cell and sent him a text. "_It's Eren. I'm free tomorrow afternoon. Okay if I meet you then?_"

He responded quickly, "_Most people aren't that eager to spent time with me. I'm known by my colleagues and friends as the Royal Asshole. But sure. Where will you be?_"

"_Monet's garden_."

"_I'll pick you up for lunch then. Now go to sleep, or I'll be dragging your tired ass around and that won't be fucking fun for either of us._"

I grinned and sent back, "_Ok_." And flopped onto the bed after putting my phone on the charger. I was gonna spend some time with this hot guy! "Wait, what if he's not gay?" my brain whispered. "Shut up, Eren," I growled to myself, and rolled over to go to sleep.

Levi POV

What the hell was I thinking? Why the fuck did I give my schedule to a fucking college senior with the hots for guys? I wasn't gay... I didn't think. I groaned and stuffed my face in a pillow. And now I'm gonna meet up with him for lunch and shadowing. Fuck my life. I shut my eyes and tried to think calming thoughts. But the only ones that came up were of him. The way his eyes had lit up when he saw that TV show, Attack on Ten Teens, or something. The way his emerald green eyes had darkened and his tanned face at knit itself into a scowl when he couldn't decipher a sentence. The fear that shone in that face when he said he was gay. The way his chocolate hair had fallen into his eyes. His toned body. Damn, that was a nice body. With an 8 pack and chiseled chest and arms and v hip bones that disappeared into sweatpants rolled over once on his hips. I wonder where those hip bones had led to... "Stop it," I snarled at myself and buried myself in my blankets, back facing the wall, knife flicked open under the blanket, like always. I couldn't fall asleep otherwise. I faded out, listening to his voice. "Oh my god, thank you!""No, I'm gay.""Haven't you been loved before?" My last thought before falling into Morpheus's clutches read, "No... Not before you."


	3. Chapter 3

I waited inside Monet's Garden, flipping through the pictures on my phone. Versailles, Versailles, Versailles, Versailles, garden, garden, garden, garden, Ooo hot dude I got one of! I scrutinized the picture, then deleted it. Not as hot as Levi. Actually, hot wasn't the right word. Handsome was. Beautiful. Hot was too colloquial. My phone went off and I put it to my ear.

"Brat, where the fuck are you?" Levi snarled in my ear.

"Um, on the bridge."

"Well come to the entrance dammit."

"Okay, okay, breathe."

I hung up and walked to the entrance and saw Levi there. The breath left my body in a whoosh. He wore a button down white shirt with a cravat under a pinstripe vest over black slacks. His suit coat hung over one arm. He leaned against the railing, staring at me with eyes that mimicked the grey sky. I felt my heart beat faster. I'd never believed in love at first sight until now.

"Finally," he snipped.

"Sorry," I apologized. He waved it aside and walked with me past the parking lot and into a small cafe.

"Get what you want," he said, waving at the menu. In stammering French, I ordered a sandwich. Levi order after me, his French perfect and smooth. I caught words of greeting and the shop owner was saying how it had been a long time since they'd last seen him. We got our food and sat down. I watched how daintily Levi are, not a speck of good falling. I tried to eat in a more orderly fashion, and Levi tsked.

"Did you used to live here?" I asked.

He shot me a sour look. "Yeah. I left 7 years ago."

"How old are you?"

"30."

An uncomfortable silence stretched after that. He was 6 years my senior. Older men were sexy. Especially this older man. No, sexy was too vulgar. Attractive. That was the word!

"You'll be meeting a few of my colleagues today. I suggest you make a good impression, they'll be good connections," Levi stated suddenly.

I jumped, "Mm Mmmm Mmmm?"

"Swallow and repeat, that's filthy," Levi snapped.

I swallowed, "I'm doing what?"

"Meeting some of my colleagues."

"Uh... Okay."

"Finish eating, brat."

After eating, we set out to the agency where Levi was working. "What exactly do you do?" I asked.

"I just work out ideas and bills for the higher-ups. It's my job to make sure they're feasible," he responded. As we walked, the sun broke free and cast a heavenly spotlight onto Levi. His onyx hair absorbed all the light and his grey-blue eyes shone like polished stones. He looked important and unattainable. I sighed to myself. What was I doing, chasing after this beautiful man? We got to a large white building, shining and clean in the sunlight. Levi pushed me in the door, scanned us past the security desk, and into the lobby.

"Hey guys," Levi said to three people. One was a tall blond man, sturdily built. Handsome I guess. But Levi was... Off on a tangent. Sorry. There was a tall-ish woman with brown hair a few shades darker than mine and glasses and a ginger woman a little taller than Levi.

"Who's this? Oh he's adorable!" the brown haired woman squealed.

"Oi, back off, shitty four eyes," Levi snapped.

"Levi!" the ginger chastised.

"Protective already? Aw Levi, he's perfect for you! You know Eren, Levi's," the brown haired woman started, but received a blow to the stomach.

"Shitty four eyes, shut the fuck up," Levi snarled.

"Why don't you just introduce us?"the man said. His voice was deep and calming, like Kingsley's was. You know, the Harry Potter character? The calm member of the Order of the Phoenix? The one who said... Nevermind. You'll know who I mean.

"Eren, this is Commander Erwin," gesturing to the tall man, "Dr. Hanji Zoe...," the brown haired woman with glasses, "and Petra Ral," the sweet-faced ginger. "This is Eren Jaeger. He's a college senior going into business, and I figured he could shadow me."

"Nice to meet you, Eren," Erwin smiled.

"Call me Hanji," Dr. Hanji grinned manically.

"And me Petra," the last woman added.

I nodded at them all shyly as Levi gripped my shoulder and led me away.

(End of the day)

"That was a lot of fun," I told Levi as we walked back to the hotel.

"Glad you enjoyed it. While Hanji decided I was her jokes bitch," Levi snarled.

"What was she talking about?" I wondered. Hanji had kept making faces at Levi, raised eyebrows and I heard a kissy noise once or twice.

"Nothing brat. Just forget it. Are you coming tomorrow?"

"If that's okay."

"Sure," Levi said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "You can keep dropping paper everywhere and being Hanji's fuel."

I shrank back, afraid. This man really scared me. We got to the hotel and he departed in a huff. I made my way to my room and stared at the new contacts on my phone.

I opened Hanji's number and texted her, "_Hey, what were you teasing Levi about?_"

She texted back immediately, "_You won't tell him I told you, right?_"

"_I'd rather not die._"

"_Levi's gay_. _And he's very much sore about it cause he can't find someone he loves. He's in denial._"

"_Oh, oh okay,_" I finished, heart racing. I shut the phone off and laid down. I had a chance. A small one, but there was a chance. She was saying there was a chance. I clenched my eyes shut. No, Levi deserved better than an awkward college boy. But I couldn't stop my heart from filling with hope.

Levi POV

That did it. I had to somehow get Eren to stop shadowing me. I paced my room. I couldn't help it. The boy was too damn attractive. I was in love. That was it. And that's why I had to get him out of my life. I'd just screw it all up for him. I was in denial about my sexuality but no more. I was gay. And I couldn't let Eren Jaeger give me his heart. I couldn't hurt him. And I always hurt people. I was the Royal Asshole. No, Eren had to leave. That was final. So long as he was okay, I'd manage just fine.

_**Ohhh snap! The Frenchman has the hots for Eren too! Let's see what Levi'll do to try and protect Eren from his love. (lol, let's be honest Levi, it ain't gonna work) *receives punch from Levi* OW OKAY OKAY SORRY! **_

**_Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I should mention that unless mentioned otherwise, everything is from Eren's view. Enjoy! **_

(Few weeks later)

I ducked into the building from the rain after a morning at the Eiffel Tower. "Hey, Eren!"Petra greeted me. "Come with me. Erwin and Levi are in a meeting right now."

I followed the ginger up to the office space where Erwin and Levi worked. Petra gestured to some stacks of papers and coffee and cleaning items. "Just tidy up and get these sorted, will you?"

I nodded and moved to get all the papers sorted, the spaces cleaned, and the coffee distributed.

(End of the day)

"I don't fucking care if it was an accident! You still dripped coffee onto my desk!" Levi roared, veins in his neck taut and his eyes flashing.

"Oh yeah, cause you'll fucking die because of ONE DAMN SPOT that I cleaned up!" I snarled sarcastically.

"You make a mess of everything!" he shouted back.

"This was your idea! And I'm still learning! Quit fucking yelling at me every damn day!"

"Learning how to fucking pour coffee?! Listen you little shit, this is a government building, and I'll be damned if you can't fucking learn your job after 3 damn weeks!"

"I am trying goddammit!"

"Well, it appears you're useless then!"

I reeled. "Thanks for that," I said softly after a minute. "Thanks for the experience Mr. Rivaille," I emphasized the name, "I know now that the government holds assholes like you."

I ducked out of the building into the pouring rain. It dripped down my neck and soaked my coat. Fuck. Why? Why? I... I loved Levi. But why did he hate me so much? What did I do to him? I felt my eyes sting with hot tears. I reached up to brush them away when I heard, "_Touristique_!" I whirled and saw 5 or 6 burly teenagers coming for me. Black shirts with no jackets to keep away the rain, cigarettes clenched between lips, cold eyes hard as stones. I held up my hands and backed away. One grabbed my neck and instinct took over. Everything whirled in a spin of flesh and yells and snacks and punches. I ended up on the ground, aching, bleeding, beaten. The boys laughed and kicked at me. I had no strength. I struggled feebly, gasping in pain.

The world started blurring and I heard yells of, "_Va-t'en avant que je déchire vos fesses avec mes mains nues! Putain de connards! Merde à tous!_" along with lots of French swearing that could make a sailor go red with embarrassment. I heard thumps and yells and screams of, "_S'il vous plaît!_" from the boys.

The last thing I saw before the pain overwhelmed me was two scarred hands reaching for my shoulders. The last thing I heard was a deep, growling voice, "Eren?"

_**Quick update, no? And yes, I did hurt while writing this chapter. BTW, go check out xStormDancerx in a few days. **_

_**Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in a strange room, head and torso hurting like a bitch. It looked like my hotel room, but everything was flipped. Cool hands grazed my side and I screamed, "_Scheiße_!"

"Oi, pipe down. You're going to wake up the entire hotel," a familiar voice snarled. A face came into my view. Black hair, snapping eyes that were surprisingly tender.

"Levi? OUCH _VERDAMMT NOCH MAL_!" I shouted as he roughly bandaged my side.

"You got your assed whooped, Eren," he murmured softly.

"Why... Why did you come after me? You're the one who hates me," I groaned.

Levi looked hurt. "Hate you? No, Eren. I was trying to get you away from me. I thought... I thought you'd get more hurt around me. I was wrong apparently," he gave a wry smile and glanced at my side. He brushed a hand over my head and I winced. "You've got a few bruised ribs and maybe a concussion," he said quietly.

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded. "You were the one who chased me away. Why so nice now?"

Levi's eyes grew sadder. "Cause I love you," he said.

I gaped at the man. He looked so vulnerable now. His posture, normally straight as a rod, was slumped as he sat beside me on the bed. His eyes were... Scared. Worried that I would reject him. I tried sitting up and he immediately pushed me down. "You're in no condition to move. Just rest, Eren," he said, voice gentle. Gentle only for me. I beckoned him down. He leaned down next to my ear, warm breath tickling my cheek.

"I love you too, Levi."

_**Okay, sorry it's so short. I promise I'll write more. Shout out to the Guest, Natuur18, XwinterstormX, and Ri-Ryn for commenting :) Please review and don't kill me!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Levi reared back, face blank, but eyes sharp with fear. "You're lying," he hissed. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not," I insisted.

He hesitantly caressed the side of my face, fingers light and gentle. I turned my head to the side and, ignoring the small burst of pain from my head, kissed his fingers.

"Don't move," Levi snarled. "I'll take you to the hospital otherwise, and you won't like that."

"No hospital, please. The college'll pull me from this trip...,"I pleaded.

"I know," Levi said.

I motioned for him to come down closer to me. I bent down again, hands braced on either side of me. His sculpted face was a few centimeters above mine.

"What, brat?" he asked, warm breath breaking over my face. I closed the gap and pressed my lips to his.

He immediately pushed me back down onto the bed. I whined a little at the break in the kiss. His eyes were nearly unreadable. He leaned closer to me and ghosted his lips over mine.

"I thought you'd be safer without me," he whispered, moving his lips over my jaw. "I cause nothing but pain around me. Only 4 people are important to me. Erwin, Petra, Hanji-shitty glasses-, and you. I didn't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," I said. He looked at me, locking his grey eyes onto mine.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I love you."

Levi hesitated, then leaned back down to brush his mouth over mine again. "You'll be better tomorrow. Do you want to go to the Arc de Triomphe?"

I blinked in surprise, and Levi caught it.

"Brat," he growled, "You're injured. And it was on your schedule. I'm not letting you go alone. Who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into."

"Yeah," I said. "I mean, yeah, let's go to the Arc de Triomphe."

Levi brushed his hand over my forehead. "Go to sleep. It's late."

I shut my eyes and felt the covers being pulled over me. I cracked them open again to see Levi moving to the couch. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sleeping here," he said, slowly.

"There's enough room on the bed. Sleep with me," I insisted.

Levi hesitated, the moved to the other side of the bed. He crawled in and lay down beside me, his hand laying on my abdomen.

"Knew you wanted to feel my abs," I chuckled.

"Go to sleep, brat," he growled gently, and closed his eyes. I did the same and felt a pulling from my midsection. I felt a hard warm on my back and warm puffs of air on my neck. I tucked myself into Levi's body and fell asleep.

_**Aw :) That's cute lol. Obviously there's going to be some fluff coming up, so stayed tuned for that haha. And go check out xStormDancerx. XwinterstormX and I have created that as out joint account and we're making a story on it. So, go check it out, go on, shoo. *makes shooing gesture* **_

_**Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up with Levi gone. I stretched and looked around, noticing a note of the hotel stationary.

_Brat, _

_Take this medicine and get showered and changed. Your clothes are in the bathroom. I'm bringing up breakfast. Don't move too fast or you'll hurt yourself. We'll leave for the office at 10, and go to the Arc at 7:00. Do anything stupid, and I'm sending you to the hospital, and we know how that will end. _

_Levi_

I followed his instructions and was sitting on the bed when Levi came up.

"Hey," he said and laid pancakes on the table. I grinned at him as he cut the pancakes up into bite sized pieces.

"Come on, we've got to get to the office," he snarled. My smile faded as his eyes cut across to me, hard and cold. His demeanor looked as if last night we hadn't told each other we loved the other. Like we hadn't shared a bed. Like we hadn't kissed.

I ate quickly and we went to the office.

"Hey Eren! Glad you're back," Erwin said, shooting Levi a dirty look that the raven avoided by staring at his watch.

The entire day was nothing but chastisement. Eren, do this, Eren do that, Eren, what the hell are you doing? Eren, you're fucking slow! By the time we left for the Arc de Triomphe, I was tired of it all. We got there as the security guard was closing it. He and Levi shared a few words in French, Levi convincing him to let us go up because we were with the government. The guard let us through, Levi promising that he'd shut the door tight when he left.

We got to the top and gazed over the Paris skyline, cast in a warm glow from the sun hiding behind the horizon. I looked sideways at Levi. His face was relaxed and his eyes were gentle. He looked back at me.

"Something wrong?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You act like it never happened," I snapped, feeling tears sting my eyes.

"Like what never happened?"

"Last night! When I told you I loved you, and you said the same. When you cared for me. It's gone now," my voice cracked.

"I had to pretend like it didn't happen," he said flatly.

"So you don't care."

He shot me a cutting look.

"You're cruel and heartless," I started crying softly. I stared at the blurry purple sky, just pink near the horizon. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"If I had shown my affection towards you, you could have been used, Eren. The government is a cutthroat place. They'll use anything against you," Levi said, turning me towards him. "And I never said I didn't care. I care a lot. Why do you think I chose now to come up here?"

I stared at him in disbelief as he stood closer to me and put his hands on either side of my face, pads of his fingers gliding over my cheeks, wiping the tears away.

"I wanted to have a perfect moment with you," he murmured, and pulled my head down to his.

Our lips met in an earth-shatteringly right kiss. He was gentle, hands winding their way into my hair, lips moving back and forth over mine. I parted my lips to deepen the kiss as I put my hands around him, pulling him closer and feeling the ridges in his stomach and chest. I gently outlined his lips with my tongue and felt him gently bite my lip. Gentle. A word I wouldn't think of to use to describe Levi Rivaille. But that's what he was as he murmured nothings into my lips. With the stars and moon just coming out behind us, silhouetting us against the Arc de Triomphe, it felt right.

I felt drops land on my head and in our kiss. Levi chuckled, "Kissing in the rain. This just gets better."

The rain slid between our lips, tingeing the mint of his mouth with a cold, clean film. The heat of his breath warmed my skin. He pulled back, eyes glassy.

"We should get back, I don't want you catching a cold right now," he said.

I grinned, "I'm staying in your room, right?"

"Of course you are, shitty brat. Of course you are."

_**FLUFF IS IN THE AIR!**_

_**Review :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

We got to Levi's room and i collapsed onto a bed.

"Eren, go take a shower," Levi snapped. He was toweling off his hair.

I sighed and got into the shower, scrubbing myself as clean as possible without taking my skin off. I dried off and pulled on the sweats and t-shirt I had slept in the night before. I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Finally," Levi growled. He pushed past me into the shower. As I heard the water go on, I saw Levi's clothes all neatly folded on the bathroom counter. I smirked and swiped them and stuffed them into a pillowcase. I laid on the couch and flipped through television channels as I heard Levi switch off the shower. The room was silent save the talking coming from the TV.

Levi walked out of the bathroom, confused, with a towel around his waist. I stared at the perfectly chiseled body, v hip bones, 8 pack abs, sculpted chest, fucking perfect.

"Eren Jager...," he growled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where the fuck did you put my clothes?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Dammit Eren this isn't funny fucking give me my clothes you horny little shit."

"They're under the pillow," I snickered, raising my eyebrows to the pillow underneath me.

He rolled his eyes and yanked the pillow out from under me. I rolled over and laid on my side as Levi searched in the pillowcase. As he turned around to go back to the bathroom, I raised my hand hand gave a clean smack across his ass.

"Oi!" Levi protested and dashed to get his pants on.

He came back and stood next to me, dressed in a t-shirt and sweats.

"Move over you little shit," he snarled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm ill," I remarked, deadpanned as I pointed to my head.

"You're certainly in good humor today," he huffed, and climbed over my legs.

I expected him to lay on my other side but her sat on my thighs, facing me.

"Oi, you're blocking my view," I griped, trying to see around him.

"I got the best view," he said lowly. I looked at him to see his stormy eyes locked onto my face.

He leaned towards me and put a kiss on my cheek, lips lingering there. They moved across my cheekbone, up my jaw, across my forehead, down my nose, and finally onto my lips. I growled and slid my hands up his back, the shirt riding up.

"I think your head is okay for this," he murmured.

In seconds, he had my shirt off and was laying on top of me, positioned so I felt his body but not his weight. I tugged his lips down to mine and kissed him firmly. A low moan escaped his mouth as his cold hands trailed up my body. He pressed his body to mine and I slid his shirt off, not caring about the gasp that escaped his lips. The sheets became tangled as our kisses became more passionate and heated. I felt Levi's cold fingertips hover at the edge of my pants, nails already under the fabric.

"W-wait!" I gasped.

"What?" he asked, pulling back, eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"I... I don't know Levi... We only met a little while ago..."

"But I still love you. I never thought I'd fall in love but I'm damn sure it's you. If you don't want to, we can wait."

"I... Please?"

"Okay," he sighed, and removed his nails from my waistband.

He kissed my collarbone and murmured, "I love you."

I swore and tossed him onto his back.

"You know what?" I snarled. He looked at me in alarm.

"Fuck waiting. I love you, Levi Rivaille."

* * *

OUTSIDE NARRATOR

A small woman was walking to the front desk, holding a small bag. She passed by one of the suites and heard noises. Being the nosy woman she was, she sidled up next to the door to listen. She heard words in French and German and English spoken on the deep cadences of men. Words like "_I love you"_ and "_Am I being gentle enough?" _met her ears. She began hearing small moans and groans and panting. Face red, she scurried to the front desk, wishing she hadn't heard.

_**I FIGURED OUT HOW TO PUT IN HORIZONTAL LINES GUYS! Hush, I didn't look that carefully before. But I hope I gave you a little bit of sweetness to chew on!**_

_**Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**HALLO! So, this chapter's a wee bit different. This chapter is going to bounce between Levi's point of view and Eren's. Enjoy!**_

Levi

I woke up to horrendous pain from my backside. I groaned and turned my head to the side and froze, forgetting the pain. Sleeping next to me was Eren. His tanned face was smooth and relaxed, looking like a child who didn't know the horrors of the world yet, chocolate hair hanging over his uncreased forehead. I knew under his eyelids were sparkling emeralds for eyes that changed colors in the light, from emerald to having a golden sheen to being overcast with grey, all while maintaining the potent green of the gemstone. He breathed deeply and I watched as his unclothed chest rose and fell, showing off the crevices between his pectoral muscles. The blanket covered up his stomach, which I knew was flat and muscular.

He rolled over, bare legs wrapping around mine, soft cheek pushing into my shoulder with a subconscious hiss. His tall and slender frame bent at the waist as he pressed against me, delicate arms dancing with toned muscles. I watched his sleeping face, remembering how his emeralds had been clouded over with lust and passion, his face flushed, his lips feverishly warm. Remembering how he had somehow found the breath to whisper into my ear, "I love you." Remembering how he had writhed underneath me, gasping and pleading for me to be less gentle, when I was trying not to hurt him. Remembering how he had collapsed onto my chest and fallen asleep kissing me.

He moaned slightly and looked up at me, eyes hazy with sleep.

"Jesus Levi... You tore my ass apart," he grumbled.

"I could say the same thing," I chuckled.

"Mmm, but this was my first time," he muttered into my shoulder.

"Um, brat? It was my first time too. Just because you find me attractive doesn't mean everyone else does."

He laughed, then hissed in pain. I lifted his face up to mine and kissed him softly. He made an appreciative noise and pressed closer to me as I snagged my phone from the bedside table. I dialed a number on it while Eren turned me over and pulled my back against his solid chest.

"_Hello_?" Erwin picked up.

"Hey, Erwin, it's Levi."

_"I know that. What's up?"_

"I won't be able to come into work today."

_"Eh? Why?"_

"I was working out and hurt myself a little last night."

_"You... Hurt yourself. That's... Odd. You take very good care of yourself. Does this have to do with Eren?"_

"What! Why would it?"

_"Because you were being especially difficult yesterday, and I know you only get like that when you care about someone."_

"In a way."

_"LEVI RIVAILLE HOW OLD IS HE?!"_

"He's 24! You think I'd do it with a minor?!"

_"I think that you wouldn't care! But in any case, yeah, don't come in. I'd rather not have rumors being spread, even if they are true. Recover. I'm sure you two had fun."_

"ERWIN SMITH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

_"Yeah, yeah. Bye,"_ he chuckled, and hung up.

Eren nuzzled my neck from behind and laughed.

"Shut up, brat," I growled.

"So, we have all day today. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"First, get rid of some of this pain," I snarled.

"We'll go to the hot tub in the pool downstairs," he chuckled.

"Not necessary."

"Huh?"

"I know a place with the pool and hot tubs set off from each other. And there are multiple hot tubs, each with its own private area."

"... You want to make your ass more sore?"

"No god dammit! It's just so we can have some privacy! Jesus, you horny shit."

"Sorry. It's just that... I really enjoyed myself last night. You made me feel really good." I could feel the blush in his soft cheeks as he buried his head in my neck, breath warm against my skin.

"I could say the same thing, Jaeger. But in all honesty, I couldn't do it again tonight. I ache too much."

"Alright. When should we go?"

"Let's get going now."

We walked out of our room and made our way downstairs. As we waited for the valet to get Eren's car, I caught a woman staring at us. She was short, and I could have sworn she had been on my floor. She went bright red as she caught my eye and turned around, hastily sipping her coffee.

"Erm... Eren, maybe we were a little loud last night," I hissed.

Eren started chuckling and glanced over at the woman, a hand over his mouth to muffle the noise.

"She should have worn earplugs."

Eren

The two of us managed to disguise our limps and requested a private hot tub from the company. The woman at the desk winked at me suggestively and as I passed, slipped a piece of paper into my pocket. I followed Levi to the requested room and we stepped inside. There was the steaming water in the middle and two doors leading off it. One led to a bathroom, the other to a small changing room. Levi slipped inside the bathroom and I went into the changing room. Tiled with a shower and a wooden bench with towels on it, the room was cool. I slipped the paper out of my pocket. In English, the paper read, "If you swing that way, look in the chest beside the shower. Everything in there is complimentary. If you swing the other way, here's my number." The number was listed below. I shoved the paper into my jeans and pulled them off, revealing the swim trunks I had brought. Curious, I padded over to said chest by the shower. It had two large drawers. I opened the first one and sputtered. It had every type of condom imaginable, flavored and non and different brands. I shoved that drawer shut and opened the second one. Lube in similar variety as the condoms. I swore loudly.

"Oi, what's with all the yelling?" Levi asked from the door. I turned and saw him staring at me.

"The lady at the desk gave me this," I stammered, and passed him the note.

He studied it and then asked, "So what's in the chest?"

"Condoms. And lube."

"Remind me to grab some on the way out," he said, and walked back to the water, me sputtering in his wake.

I sank down into the water first and sighed with relief as the muscles in my rear relaxed. I watched as Levi slid in across from me, eyes half-lidded with relief. I studied him as he sank into the water. His hair that was as black as the dark side of the moon shone with steam. His pale skin was dotted with drops of water. His eyes were shut, but I knew that they were the silver of relaxation as compared to their normal cloudy sky or their fierce thundercloud with lightning that accompanied anger or their stormy night that accompanied pleasure, the color they had been last night. His chest and stomach caught water on their ridges. His eyes opened and stared at me. He stood and started sloshing his way over to me. His short but muscular frame moved with defined grace as he sat on my lap, facing me. He put his muscular arms around my neck and sighed.

"This feels fantastic," he said.

I hummed in agreement and bent to kiss his collarbone. He gave a sigh and my heart pumped a heavy feeling like honey through my veins. I kissed the hollow of his neck and up his throat, up his jaw, across his cheekbone, and pressed my lips to his. He grumbled in appreciation and pressed closer to me. I melted into his strong embrace.

Levi whispered into my ear, "I love you. I've never cared about someone like I care about you. You... I don't know. I just... Ugh, I suck at this romantic shit."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around the handsome man, feeling the heat from his cheeks. "You're doing fine. Do you want me to say what I'm thinking?" I felt him nod against my shoulder. "I love you. You're the strongest, most wonderful, most handsome, protective man I've ever met. And you're mine." I felt him start to kiss my shoulder. "I just... I never thought you'd love me back...," he kissed my chest and up my neck, scattering my thoughts. I held onto my words by a thread. "You're... Perfect. A... And I...," I stammered as he kissed my neck. I gave a small hiss as I felt him gently suck the skin on my neck. "Will you..," I started but gasped as he nipped lightly at my neck. "Stop that! I'm trying to confess my love to you, and you're not making it easy," I chided, pulling away from him.

He looked me straight in the eye. "I will never make it easy for you, brat. Get fucking used to it, because you're fucking stuck with me for a long time."

I laughed, "Fine fine."

"Which reminds me, where are you going after this? After college I mean," Levi clarified.

"On to business school to get a masters."

"Where?"

"Stanford. I got early admission. I'll be there for 4 years, then I'll look for work."

"You could always be my secretary."

I looked at the man sitting on my lap. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not. We could travel everywhere together, work together."

"Levi, I want to get that masters first. Let me finish that. Then we'll see about being your secretary."

He chuckled and kissed me again. "When are you flying back to the States?"

"Next week."

"Then we won't see each other for a good while."

"I know. Believe me, I know. But I'll visit you when I can. And I know you won't leave my ass alone."

"Then we better get busy."

_**Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

(5 years later)

I sat in my apartment, staring up at the ceiling, listening to Linkin Park coming from the stereo system. My phone buzzed persistently against my chest as I checked the time. 3:00 sharp, like every day for the past 5 years. I picked up and felt my heart clench at the deep, soothing voice coming through the phone.

"Hi, Levi," I said.

"Hello, brat," he chuckled.

"I love you," I replied.

"I love you too."

"I'm glad we kept our relationship going these past five years."

"Of course we have. There was no way I was going to let you go."

We started talking about small things, the business I had started to help college students study abroad, Levi's new position in the government, reliving France, Erwin's decision to travel the world, Petra getting married to some guy named Aururo, Hanji getting a grant to do experiments on stem cells, telling each other that we loved each other, et cetra.

"I miss you, Levi," I ended up saying. The other end was silent. "I... We've only seen each other every few months. I miss you. It makes my heart ache."

"I miss you too, Eren," I growled, and I could tell he was getting choked up.

The doorbell rang and I looked at the time.

"Hey, Levi, hang on a sec, Armin's early in dropping off some souvenirs from his honeymoon with Mikasa."

"He and Mikasa got married?"

"Yeah, he's so calm, it's good for her. The whole thing made me miss you more though." My voice got choked on tears.

I walked towards the door as Levi said through the phone, "Quit crying, brat."

I wiped away tears hastily as I reached for the door handle. I opened it and a blur of black, white, and grey slammed into me, shoving me into the wall, the door still wide open, my cell phone still pressed to my ear.

"Levi?!" I asked against a familiar pair of lips, hearing my voice come out of the cell phone held in one of the pale hands locked around me.

"Marry me," he snarled into my lips.

"L-Levi, what?" I asked, dropping my cell phone.

He finally pulled away and glared at me, eyes dark and stormy. Handsome.

"I said, marry me, you little brat."

I stared at the man pressing against me on the wall. Pale skin like virgin snow, eyes like rainclouds, hair like shadows.

"Levi," I gasped and pressed my lips to his, tears spilling out of my eyes as my heart ached with the joy of seeing him again.

"Marry me," he murmured. "Marry me Eren. Be my husband. I don't want to be separated from you again. Marry me Eren Jaeger. Marry me, please marry me, Eren. You're the only person I'd ever love, marry me. _Epouse-moi. Epouse-moi._ _Epouse-moi. Epouse-moi. Epouse-moi. _ "

"Yes Levi. Oh yes. Always yes," I sobbed, wrapping my arms around the man who had my heart.

He pulled away and pawed at his suit pocket with one hand and held my face with the other. He skimmed my cheek with his thumb, collecting my tears. He stared into my eyes as he pulled out a box and wrestled the silver band out of it. He slipped it onto my finger and brought my hand up to his lips, kissing it.

His eyes were bright with tears as he kissed me again, this time gentle and sweet. I kept my lips on his as I shut the door and turned off my phone. We collapsed onto the couch, him on top of me. Our teeth clashed and our tongues dueled for dominance. I felt our tears coat our lips, diluting his taste of black tea. He fisted his hands in my hair and pressed himself closer as I pressed my hands up his back, growling with appreciation. I felt our breathing becoming heavier and it made me dizzy.

_Levi_, I thought, holding said man in my arms tightly as I swore against his mouth.

"_Ich liebe dich_," I murmured into the kiss.

"_Je t'aime_," he murmured back.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Ah... That would be Armin," I whispered.

Levi looked at me, eyes glazed with infatuation. "Can't he wait?"

"He'll let himself in if I don't answer the door."

Levi swore and let me up. I opened the door to Armin and Mikasa holding gifts in their arms.

"Hey Eren!" the chorused, stepping in. "Hi, Levi," they said, noticing the man on the couch.

"Hello, I heard about your marriage, congrats," he said blandly, his apathetic mask on.

"Thank you! Did you just get in? I thought you weren't due for another month," Armin smiled as Mikasa narrowed her eyes at his slightly off center suit jacket.

" I wanted to surprise Eren," he replied, not returning the smile.

"Kasa. Armin," I finally interjected. I held up my hand, the silver band glimmering on it.

There was dead silence for a few seconds. Then it shattered.

"EREN!" Mikasa screaming, hurtling at me and hugging me tightly.

"Congrats Levi!" Armin yelled over Mikasa's sobs and screams of happiness.

"Which last name are you going to take?" Mikasa demanded, mascara running.

"Jaeger," Levi said firmly. I smiled over at my now fiancé.

"When? Where? We've got to start planning right now!" Mikasa insisted.

"Um... Mika, why don't we get to that tomorrow?" Armin said, noticing the waves of resentment coming off of Levi.

Mikasa nodded tearfully, kissed me on the cheek and walked out. Armin shut the door behind him.

I turned to look at Levi. His jacket was laying on the couch arm as well as his vest. He was unbuttoning his shirt and staring at me with predatory eyes.

"I have been denied this for five years. If I was engaged to a girl, I would wait. But since we can't get pregnant, I don't care," Levi snarled, popping open the last button on his shirt, leaving it hanging open over his sculpted body. He started with his belt but I put a hand over his, stopping his progress. He looked at me, disappointment evident in his eyes.

I drew him into a kiss and we worked out way to my bedroom. I could feel his want against my hips. My own pants twitched as we stumbled into the room. I kicked the door shut and was pressed against it by a very eager Levi. I chuckled and broke away. I got off the door and stared down at the man, who was very confused. I grinned evilly as I undid and slid off his belt.

"If you were a girl, I'd care too. But you're not. In fact, I want _hard_ proof you're not," I chuckled.

"It's yours," Levi said, kissing me again and pulling me onto the bed.

Within minutes, the two of us were clothed only in the sheets on the bed.

"Can you make me feel like you did in France?" Levi murmured as he bit and sucked at my neck.

I gasped and growled, "Challenge accepted," and flipped him over on the bed.

_**Everyone enjoy that? Please review and leave suggestions!**_


	11. Chapter 11

I watched myself in the vanity, scrutinizing my face as Mikasa draped the veil over my face. I saw my green eyes against my tan skin that set off my pink lips. I shifted and earned a smack on the head from Mikasa.

"Ow! What the hell Kasa?!"

"Stay still, Eren!" she snapped.

She fidgeted with the veil and then made me stand up. She fixed my forest green tie and brushed some imaginary dust off my white suit.

"You look amazing Eren," I heard Armin say from the door.

I turned a smiled at my best man. "You're awesome Armin. Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem," he waved away my thanks. "It's almost time to start. Levi's at the altar, we just got to lead you out."

I nodded and followed him to behind the curtain that I knew hid the aisle and altar. I heard the murmurs of friends and family die down as my friend Jean started playing the piano. Erwin stuck his head in the curtain.

"Ready?" he asked, shooting me a wink. I nodded as a ginger and a brown haired person stuck their heads in.

"ERREEEENNN YOU LOOK AMAZING I'M GOING TO CRY YOU AND LEVI AND AWWWW!" Hanji shrilled, tears streaming down her face.

"Congrats Eren. Thank you for making Levi happier than I've ever seen him," Petra said, steering a sobbing Hanji to her seat.

Erwin grinned and stepped out with Armin and the music swelled as Mikasa took my arm.  
"Ready?" she asked. I nodded.

We stepped out into the aisle. It was red carpeted and on either side sat gold chairs filled with people. It was outside but the cherry blossom trees shaded us from the sun, and shed blushed petals all over the place. I stepped onto the carpet and looked at the altar. A red pagoda looking frame with a priest and... Levi. Oh god. Levi.

He wore a light navy suit with a tie that matched mine. His raven hair lay in its perfect undercut, swept off to the sides. His porcelain skin shone with a radiance as his grey eyes shone a new moonlight silver. His mouth was stretched in a smile I'd never seen before, and it seemed like he couldn't stop. The suit hugged his body, revealing his flat stomach and firm chest. Mikasa and I reached him and she passed my hand into his and stepped to where her husband stood.

I faced Levi and whispered, "Why aren't you wearing a veil?"

"Cause I'm fucking masculine, and Erwin couldn't wrestle one on me." His voice was deep and echoless, sending chills up and down my spine.

I chuckled and stared at Levi as the priest's words faded into white noise. Levi looked so handsome, so amazing. How had I ended up with a man so perfect? I remembered how we first met. I was a struggling college student and he was a successful government man. He had leaned over and helped me translate a French sentence. I almost smiled. I guess that true love really did start in France. I remember his scoffing face as we watched Attack on Titan, watching as Aaron got kicked around by Strauss and Arthur restrained Miranda. "_No, not really_," he had said when I asked if he was in love. "_You've found that 'special girl'," _he had said. I never loved a girl. And I never would. I wouldn't ever love anyone else but the man standing in front of me.

I heard the priest say something to me and I said, "I do."

The priest asked Levi the same thing. "I do," he said softly, trying not to cry, I noticed.

The priest muttered a few more words and Levi reached up to toss back my veil.

LEVI POV

I tossed Eren's veil back and stared. His chocolate brown hair was shiny and smooth and hung in little points over his tanned forehead. His eyes were the most potent green I'd ever seen, the color of summer grass during a rain where the sun was shining. His lips were pink and begged for me to kiss them. I stood on my tiptoes and mentally cursed our heights. I pressed my lips to his as his strong arms came around me and lifted me up against his toned body. I yearned to slide my hand up his shirt, but I somehow thought that the congregation would frown upon that. I instead wound my hands into his hair and pressed myself closer, thinking, "_Eren, Eren, Eren._" He was mine. Completely and utterly and in every way possible mine; heart, soul, body, spirit, legal person, everything, was mine. Mine to hold and cherish forever and to never let go.

"We're married, Mr. Levi Jaeger," Eren chuckled, his boyish voice deep and husky and breathless.

"You better fucking believe it, Eren. And don't count on getting rid of me, cause now you're really stuck," I growled.

He laughed, a light-hearted child-like laugh that tugged my heart and made me smile. We finally broke away to the applause of our friends. Erwin was cheering, Petra, Hanji, Mikasa, and Armin were all sobbing. I took Eren's hand and we started walking down the aisle amidst a shower of flushed petals from the trees.

_**So... They're married. :) There's gonna be more, no one panic, and their honeymoon is gonna be fluffy and sweet and I can't wait to get started!**_

_**Review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

FR

I walked hand in hand with Levi across the landing strip to where a plane sat, ready to take us to our honeymoon destination.

"Who's plane is it?" I asked.

"Erwin's. He's lending it to us," Levi said, face stoic except for a small sparkle in his eye.

"So you're not telling me where our honeymoon is." It wasn't a question.

"Nope," Levi replied, popping the "p".

We boarded the plane and sat down in the seats. The pilot greeted us and flew the plane off the runway into the night sky.

I finally got a good look around the plane. The interior was roomy, with 4 seats around a table and another 4 off to the side. I went to the back of the plane to see a sleeping area with a bed a little larger than a twin. The bathroom was just opposite.

I returned to Levi and sat beside him. He was sipping his tea, holding the rim of the teacup. He lifted the cup to press it to his lips and I gently pushed his hand back down and leaned to kiss his cheek.

"I hope you know what you're starting," he muttered as I worked my way down his jaw.  
"I'm completely sure, husband mine," I tossed out.

Levi chuckled and returned the kiss.

"That's right. I have a brat's last name now."

"Levi Jaeger," I murmured into his lips.

"I like the way you say my name. Say it again," he moaned lightly.

"Levi Jaeger," I hissed, kissing his neck.

"Again," he panted.

"Levi Jaeger," I repeated, lightly nipping at his neck.

"Can we go to the bedroom?" he moaned.

I snatched him up and, kissing him, made our way to the bedroom, shutting the door on the way there.

Levi POV  
I covered the brat's eyes as we stepped out of the plane. We both were dressed in dress shirts and slacks. The sunlight hit Eren's hair with a beam that turned it maple colored. We got into the cab as the pilot finished loading our bags into the back of another cab. He nodded at me with a smile and hopped into the second can to take our bags to the hotel. I said some instructions in French to the driver who started driving.

I uncovered the brat's eyes and said, "Happy Honeymoon."

He stared out the window at the passing city, catching a glimpse of the Eiffel Tower as we passed.

"Paris, Levi?" he asked.

"It was where we met, so I figured...," I flushed slightly. And a little more when I felt warm lips touch my cheek.

"Perfect. Thank you Levi," Eren grinned. I gave him a rare smile and focused on where we were going.

We pulled up to a bridge with a fantastic view of a river. We hopped out and stared out over the water. The railing beneath our hands held thousands upon thousands of locks.

"Levi, what are these?" Eren asked.

"Whenever two people get married, the write their names on a lock, lock it to the bridge, and toss away the key," I replied.

"Levi... We're gonna do that, aren't we?" he asked quietly.

I looked up at him as I pulled a lock and key from my pocket.

"Yeah. Our names are on it already."

Eren gave me a radiant grin that made the world spin a little faster as he crouched down and locked the lock onto the bridge. He took the key and pocketed it.

"What are you doing? We're supposed to get rid of it," I said.

"Patience, Levi," he said sagely. He took my hand and we walked down the street until we came to a small blacksmith's shop. I wasn't sure why he was still working with metal now, but an artisan is an artisan. We stepped inside and Eren approached the man behind the counter. In halting, stuttering French, he asked the man to melt the key. The man looked over at me and smiled at Eren. The man asked Eren if we were married. Eren nodded and explained (still haltingly) that we'd put a lock on the bridge. The man looked overjoyed at that and somehow, figured out that Eren was German.

The two started conversing easily in German, leaving me completely clueless as to what they said. They agreed on something and Eren passed him the key along with some money. Eren then turned and took my hand and led me outside.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded.

"Just a few words," Eren smiled at me, kissing my forehead.

I hummed lightly in happiness. "Should we go visit the Arc de Triomphe?"

"And make out again?"

"Eren, people will actually there. I don't think they'd like that."

"Fine. We'll go look then."

So we ended up wandering around Paris, visiting the Arc, the Eiffel Tower, and Monet's Garden. The day grew steadily darker and we soon grew tired due to jet lag. We walked back towards the hotel, and ended up passing by the blacksmith's shop again. Eren dashed inside and I leaned against the outside of the building. I couldn't help but smile. I was married. I absolutely loved my new name, Levi Jaeger. God, how had I ended up with someone so perfect? He was so gentle, so sweet, so handsome. His smile made my head spin a little, it was wide and full of genuine joy. His beautiful emerald eyes always made the rest of the world fade a little and his voice, which was light and throaty, turned everything else into white noise. I shut my eyes and sighed. And it was all because of a chance occurrence. Fate really was wonderful sometimes.

"Levi," that angelic voice drifted into my ears.

I opened my eyes to see Eren standing in front of me.

"Should we go back to the hotel?" he asked.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his forehead, "Yeah."

I lay there on the bed, watching a movie when I felt a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Eren," I breathed.

"Can I give you a honeymoon gift?" he asked, emerald eyes pleading me.

I kissed his forehead, "Besides you? Sure."

He reached into his pocket and brought out a small box.

"I had that blacksmith make these from the key," he said, opening it.

Two necklaces laid in it. They were wings. One was gold edged and white, the second silver edged and black. Eren picked up the black one and leaned close to me. His scent of metal and his cologne made me gasp as air became unimportant, as my oxygen became that scent. He latched the necklace and the cold metal sent shivers down my spine. He pulled back and I couldn't help but feel disappointed at the lack of heat. Eren passed me the white wing. I latched it behind his neck, breathing in his scent and feeling the heat coming off his body. Instead of pulling away, I kissed his neck, lightly biting it, eliciting gasps from my husband.

"Eren," I murmured.

"Say it again," he pleaded.

I repeated his name again and again. like a CD on repeat. I couldn't get enough of the way the name tasted in my mouth. His lips claimed mine and I wrapped and arm around his head, straddling his hips. I pushed him back into the pillows and groaned as he flicked at the growing bump in my pants.

"Eren, I love you."

"I love you too, Levi."

_**Ho-kay, I'm sorry I went AWOL for a while. I had a competition and I needed to study for it. It was like a quiz bowl, and I was defending my rank in Language Arts. I placed first though! And I helped my team get 3rd place in the rapid fire rounds. So yay!**_

_**Now, my lovely readers, I need some help. Any suggestions where I should go after this? Please comment with ideas!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**So, I got a cold :P You can thank it for this chapter lol. And yeah, there's a time skip. I'm sorry, but I didn't want to bore you to tears.**_

(1 year later)

I listened from the kitchen, hearing swearing and sniffling and coughing. I looked up from my coffee to see Levi stumble into the kitchen, shadows under his eyes, looking paler than usual. He still wore his fluffy pajamas and a robe.

"Sick?" I asked him.

"No, brat, I decided to fucking stay up all night with pepper in my nose," he snarled, voice weaker than usual.

I raised an eyebrow.

Levi heaved a sigh, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Yeah, I think I caught a really bad cold."

I set the mug down and stood, making my way over to my husband. I ran a hand down his cheek, and pressed it against his forehead. Contrasting to the pale, snowy skin, he was burning.

"So... Why'd you get out of bed?" I asked, stroking his cheek.

"Cause I have some work to get done," he replied. Most of his work was done from home or in the office we shared and from which I ran my business.

"With? What? Where?" I questioned.

"Erwin. Some fucking bills. At his building," he responded, referring to the government building where Erwin worked.

I motioned at the coffee pot and Levi moved to get some, already muttering things about dress shirts and shoes. I picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?" _a feminine voice filtered over the receiver.

"Hi. I'm looking for Erwin Smith?"

"_Hang on a second. Would you like to speak with him?_" she asked.

"Please."

"_Hello?_" a more masculine, clearer voice sounded.

"Hey, Erwin, it's Eren."

"_Hey, Eren, what can I do for you?_"

"Are the bills super duper important?"

"_Um... Why?_"

"Just answer."

"_Not particularly. Something wrong with the hubby?_"

"Jesus, Erwin, he'll kill both of us if he hears you addressing him like that."

"_Yeah, yeah, what's up with him?"_

"Sick. Can I take him the day off?"

Erwin laughed. "_Go for it. I'll tell everyone that he can't come in. Don't die_."

"Thanks, Erwin."

I hung up the phone and turned back to the kitchen where Levi was struggling with pouring coffee. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He nestled back into my body, and yelped with surprise as I swept him up. I carried him to our bedroom as he cursed at me to _puthimdownthatveryinstantorsohelphimGodErenwhatthe hellwasIdoingwhythefuckwasIohhellnohe'sgoingtowork andifIdidn'tputhimdown_... et cetra. I laid him gently on the bed and leaned over him, caging his body into the mattress with my arms.

"You are sick. You are not going to work today," I said firmly.

"Erwin's expecting me," Levi growled stubbornly.

Never breaking my gaze into Levi's eyes, I picked up my phone and dialed Erwin's number.

"_I figured you call. Levi not being docile?_" Erwin asked.

"Yeah."

"_Is the hubby there?_"

Levi shot the phone a death glare and snarled, "The _hubby_ is listening, blondie."

"_Shit._" Erwin said amiably. "_But, in any case, the bills can wait. Eren called you in sick already. So yeah, show up here, and I'm making you go home_."

Levi let out a stream of swear words to the effect that he wasn't happy about resting. Erwin and I shouted him down and he eventually settled into the mattress with an unhappy resignation.

I closed out the call and tucked Levi into bed. He was sniffling and I gave him the box of tissues. He took one and I went to the kitchen. I prepared breakfast and walked back to the bedroom, tray in my hands. Levi was propped up against the headboard (which incidentally was the fifth one we'd had to purchase; the other ones broke due to unmentionable circumstances) and was staring at the TV, which he had turned on. I set the tray across his lap and as he dug in, I gazed at what he was watching. A cartoon mouse emerged from its hole in the wall with a lit stick of TNT, which he placed in the hand of a cartoon cat. The cat stared at it, because the normal logic of, "I better get rid of this and not stare at it because I'll explode" didn't exist.

"You still watch _Tom and Jerry_?" I asked.

"That's what was on," Levi answered, taking a long swig out of the coffee mug. I handed him some pills and he downed them.

"You should get some sleep, Levi," I said.

"I don't want to Eren," he replied, moving the tray off his lap and pulling me beside him.

I touched his face. It was hot with fever.

"Levi, you're burning up," I said.

"Really? I feel like it's fucking winter in my body," he replied, snuggling closer to me, seeking out warmth.

I gently pulled myself away from my husband and slid under the covers myself. Levi immediately snuggled into my chest and sighed with content as warmth seeped into his body. I planted a light kiss on top of his head and I felt him chuckle as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry I'm sick," he said, voice muffled as his head was buried in my chest.

"It's okay honey," I said.

Levi looked up at me. "Honey?"

"What? It's cute! No?"

"No," Levi said, shaking his head.

"What about... Sweetheart?" A no. "Sweetie?" No. "Sweet cheeks?" Furious no. "Baby?" Nope. "Darling?" No. "Dear?" No. "Love?" No. "Poocheikins?" WTF NO.

"Just stop, Eren," Levi said.

"Alright," I conceded.

"Poocheikins," Levi muttered disbelievingly, snuggling back into my chest.

"Hey, Levi," I said.

He looked up at me sharply. "Babe is not a good name."

"No! Just... Have you ever thought about... Maybe... Having a family?"

Levi stared. "Like... Adopting?"

"Yeah," I said, looking my husband straight in his stormy eyes.

"I'd be a terrible father, Eren. You know that."

"You'd be a good father. True, you'd need to be a little less harsh, but you'd be a wonderful father."

"You'd be a good father too. But Eren, what would the child think? Being raised by two men? Being raised in a gay household?"

"The child would be fine, Levi."

"The teasing? You know how cruel this world is to children with straight parents, much less gay ones!"

"I know the child will be able to handle it. If they can handle you with your neat-freak OCD-ness, they'll be fine."

"Alright... Eren?"

"Hm?"

"Should we adopt a boy or a girl?"

"So we are adopting."

"Yeah. Now, boy or girl?"

"I kind of want a girl..."

"Alright. A girl it is. We'll go a soon as I'm all better."

"Then go to sleep."

"Alright," Levi grumbled. He snuggled into my chest and breathed, "I love you," before falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

We walked into the adoption center, having filled out all the paperwork, the waiting time cut down because of Levi's influence. Having a government husband could be a good thing. We approached the woman at the front desk and Levi quietly gave her the information. I gazed around the area. Small, but well lit, I could hear the cries of children and happy squealing coming from the stairs. The woman nodded us to a small room off to the side and disappeared up the stairs. We sat in the small room. I bowed my head and clasped Levi's hands in mine.

"Eren, are you scared?" he asked quietly.

"A little." I looked over at my husband.

"Good. Cause I'm fucking terrified."

"You really need to cut down on that swearing."

The woman reappeared at the door and we stood, looking behind the woman. Someone was there, clasping her hands.

"Mr. and Mr. Jaeger?" she verified.

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

"Come out, little one," she said to the small figure behind her.

The little person stepped out, looking down shyly, dressed in a little dress that didn't hide scabbed knees.

"Oh...," I heard Levi gasp. I agreed. This little girl was beautiful. She had extremely long wavy black hair, skin that would never lose its tanned color, and big, sapphire colored eyes.

"Tell them your name, sweetie," the woman said.

"Sarani," she whispered, pronouncing it _Sah-raa-nee_.

The little girl's voice was cool, light, and sweet. It wasn't as high pitched as most girls' but wasn't as low as to sound like a boy.

"You're beautiful, Sarani," I said. She gave a little smile that lit up the room.

"Sweetie, why don't you go play for a moment?" the woman asked. Sarani nodded and exited.

"She was born in India," the woman said. "Her parent's raised her until she was two, so she speaks a fair amount of Gujarati. That's the language of the state that she was raised in. Her parents died, and her aunt and uncle wanted nothing to do with her, so they sent her here. She's a fast learner, so she speaks English very well, with no accent."

"What does her name mean?" I asked.

"Protecting," the woman answered.

"How old is she?" Levi asked.

"5."

We exchanged looks. This little girl was ours. Nothing was going to change that.

"Could we take her home today?" I asked.

The woman smiled and called for Sarani. The little girl came back in, eyes bright.

"Sarani," Levi said, getting onto his knees in front of the little girl. "Would you like to be our daughter?"

The little girl looked Levi straight in the eye, determination and hope filling her small frame.

"Yes, sir," she said, voice clear and American accented.

"Then you're ours," I said, putting a hand on Levi's shoulder. She looked up at us, eyes sparkling and joyful. She dashed forward and hugged Levi tightly. He returned the hug, chuckling warmly into the little girl's shoulder.

"What's my last name?" she asked.

"You're Sarani Jaeger," Levi said, pulling away from the little girl and looking her straight in the eyes. I noticed that between the three of us, we had a set of three gemstones for eyes. Levi's were spinel, mine emerald, hers sapphire.

The woman pulled out a small case from behind her and handed it to me. "This is what she came over with."

I took it and the pen she held and signed the adoption papers. Levi did so as well, all while holding the little girl on his hip. Sarani made him put her down and took our hands. We started to exit the center when a voice yelled, "Sarani!"

We all turned and saw a group of boys grinning evilly at our child. "I see you got adopted by some gay guys, huh," the bulkiest one in the front said.

Sarani let go of our hands and turned to face the boy. "Your point, Davis?" she snarled. Levi and I stared at each other. She was a fighter.

"Just leave it, Sarani," I said, taking her hand. She tugged it out of my grasp and glared at the boys. Her large eyes grew wider and more menacing and I knew as she grew older that look would grow scarier.

"Have fun getting raised in a gay house, it suits you," he snickered.

"I will," she spat. "Because I'll get raised with love, and I know that they won't get divorced or leave me. So back your butt up Davis, cause I'm going home."

The boy- Davis - muttered something that neither Levi or I could hear. Sarani heard though, and stalked forward and thrust her face near Davis's. She said something to him, and he doubled over in pain as her little arm twitched. Levi and I sprang forward and I scooped up the child. Sarani let me do so, calmly staring at the boys. As we left she snuggled into my shoulder.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. They're idiots," she muttered.

"Sarani, when is your birthday?" Levi asked, smoothing her hair back as we got into the car. I sat in the back while Levi sat up front to drive.

"November 27th," she said.

"You'll be 6?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything you want?"

"I got adopted. That's all I want."

My heart melted at the sweetness of that remark. I leaned over and gave the child a kiss on the forehead.

"What do you want me to call you?" Sarani asked, moving on to more important matters.

"Whatever you want," I said. "Call Levi 'poocheikins'."

"Don't," Levi growled from the front.

Sarani laughed a light, clear child's laugh. "How about Papa and Daddy? That's what I would've called my father in India."

Her eyes clouded over with sadness. I reached over and pulled the child into my lap. "That's perfectly fine sweetheart. You call us what you want."

Sarani cuddled into my chest and Levi said, "We'll have to enroll you in school, Sara." He'd already thought of a nickname. "You'd be in... Kindergarten."

I felt Sarani look over towards the front seat. "Kindergarten?"

"Yeah, I mean that's your age group. Why?" Levi responded, looking in the rearview mirror.

"I've been learning things from a first grade book. And I've been doing well."

Levi's eyes found mine in the mirror. We couldn't make our child go through kindergarten again. Hell, she was speaking like a second to third grader. This intelligent child could easily skip 2 grades, but that would be too much.

"We'll put you in first grade, mm-kay?" I asked.

Sarani smiled at me, "Alright."

* * *

We got to our two story home. It had brick walls and a small front porch, with a medium sized backyard. We filed out of the car and stepped inside through the garage. The main hallway led into the living room if you went right, the dining room if you went straight, and the front door if you went left. From the living room was the kitchen and the stairs were back by the laundry room. We led our daughter up the stairs to the second floor, which was one hallway that led into four rooms, three bedrooms, each with its own bath, and one play room. We showed Sarani our master bedroom, the guest room at the end of the hall, and play room.

"This is your room," Levi said, and pushed open the door to Sarani's room. She stepped inside and gaped at the room. A forest green dominated the color scheme, with blue and white tossed in between.

"Thank you...," she whispered in awe.

"Don't thank us," Levi growled gently. He knelt in front of our daughter. "You're our child now. Sarani Jaeger."

Sarani threw herself into Levi's arms and hugged him tightly. She looked at me and said, "Come on, Papa."

I smiled and embraced the two in my arms. This was our family now. Levi Jaeger, Sarani Jaeger, and I.

_**First things first. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MAKOTO TACHIBANA! For those that don't know, he's from **__**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club**__**. Literally, that and **__**Avatar: The Last Airbender**__** are my favorite animes. Makoto is literally just like me. I kid you not, except that, well, he's not the same race. **_

_**BACK TO THIS I hope you like this chapter. I will have more on the Jaegers soon!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Fyi, this chapter encompasses a few weeks worth of school. I will label time skips :)**_

_Eren_

I held my child's hand as we stood in front of the school. Sarani looked as if she was about to burst.

"You okay, baby?" I asked, crouching in front of her.

My daughter's eyes glimmered with determination. "Yes, Daddy."

Levi tapped my shoulder as a teacher came bounding out to greet us. She looked overly happy as her eyes landed on the three of us.

"Hello, hello, Jaeger family!" she squealed, landing in front of us. I stood as Sarani moved behind Levi, setting her hands on his leg.

"I'm Miss Abaronca!" she said, and peered down at the little girl behind my husband.

"Eren," I said, and held out my hand. She gripped it and shook it firmly.

"Levi," my husband said, a hand on our daughter's head.

Miss Abaronca looked at Sarani and crouched, smiling gently. "You must be Sarani."

Sarani gave a nod, uncharacteristically shy. The two females exchanged words, and Sarani ended up taking her hand, letting go of Levi. I watched a little shadow pass over Levi's face as his child stepped beside the teacher.

"We'll see you at 3!" the teacher chirped, and moved to go inside. Sarani, however, broke away and hugged Levi, causing him to crouch and hug her as well. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to me. I held open my arms and embraced her, feeling her tiny frame lock around me. She planted a sticky kiss on my cheek and broke away, holding her hand back out to Miss Abaronca. I watched as my baby walked into the school to go to the first grade.

When Sarani disappeared through the doors, I turned and almost ran to the car. I threw myself into the passenger's seat and hung my head. I hear the driver's side door open and shut and felt strong arms around me.

"You're such a _mom_," Levi said.

I leaned into his embrace, "Just my little girl's going off to school, and she's so smart, and..."

Levi lifted my head up as I trailed off. He smiled at me and said, "She'll be fine, Eren."

I would never get over how handsome he was. His undercut blended smoothly into the onyx hair that fell over his snowy forehead. His eyes glinted like sun-warmed river stones and his cheeks were unblemished and smooth. I pressed my lips to his and felt him sigh into my mouth. His lips moved against mine and he pulled my closer to him. I wound a hand into his silky hair and tilted my head to kiss him more deeply. He fitted his mouth to mine and murmured, "She'll be fine." And that was all the promise I needed.

* * *

_Sarani (3 weeks later)_

I sat down at lunch with two girls I had made friends with, Sasha and Christa. Sasha loved to eat, and her mom had packed her enough food for the entire table. Christa was one of the sweetest girls ever.

"What did your mom pack you, Sarani?" Sasha asked, mouth full of hotdog

"My dad packed me PB&J," I smiled.

"Oh, right! Your fathers dropped you off," Christa said, smiling around her own sandwich.

"Yeah. I got adopted a couple weeks ago," I grinned, biting into my sandwich.

"What's it like, living with two dads?" Sasha asked around a mouthful of bread.

"Lots of love," I laughed, and took another bite.

"Hey! New girl!" a few people yelled to me.

I turned as Christa murmured, "Oh no."

I saw who had yelled for me and instantly recognized them. Faith Morse, Alex Grimmler, and Fletcher Butler.

"Hi!" I said brightly, though my heart was pounding.

"Shut up, we didn't ask you to talk, stupid," Faith spat. Obviously she was the leader of the trio.

I raised an eyebrow, an expression I'd picked up from Papa. He'd always raise one black eyebrow if Daddy back-talked to him.

"I heard you were adopted," she sneered.

"Yeah, I am," I replied coolly.

"You seem okay with your parents not loving you as much as they could love any child of theirs."

Ouch. That stung. I could feel my temper rising. It didn't take much to make me react. "I'm alright with being adopted. Doesn't mean my parents love me any less."

"Yeah. Riiight," she leered.

"At least my parents chose to keep me. Yours are stuck with you," I bit, my temper bubbling over my containment point.

I saw a flash of hurt appear briefly over Faith's face, replaced by a sneer. "You keep telling yourself that."

"I will, thanks," I spat, turning away from her.

I felt the anger coming in waves off her, and I felt her storm away, the boys following her.

* * *

I walked out of school to see a different car waiting for me.

"Hi Aunt Mikasa! Hi Uncle Armin!" I cheered, running to my aunt and uncle. The two laughed and embraced me.

"Your Papa and Daddy are stuck at the office," Aunt Mikasa, said, flicking her black hair behind her shoulder. I nodded and slid into the backseat. The two adults slid up front and Uncle Armin started driving.

"I heard that you're being a smarty and going straight into first grade," Uncle Armin said, sapphire eyes looking at me in the rearview mirror, smile lines surrounding them.

"Just like you, Uncle Armin!" I laughed. He went red at that, and Aunt Mikasa turned to face me.

"How was your first day?" she asked.

"Good. I made friends with Sasha Braus and Christa Lenz. Met a girl named Faith Morse too. She's a mean person," I grimaced.

"Hmph. Her family's well off. She's probably used to people bowing to her. You didn't let her walk all over you, did you?" Aunt Mikasa asked.

"Nope."

"Good. Sasha and Christa are good girls though," she smiled.

"Aunt Mikasa?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can you teach me how to fight?"

* * *

_Levi (2 weeks later)_

"What?" I said through the phone.

The voice on the other end buzzed as Eren came in the door, looking at me quizzically.

A few more words, and I hung up. I walked up to my husband and straightened his tie.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A call from the school," I growled.

Eren's emerald eyes locked onto mine. "And?"

"We have to go there."

"Why?"

"Sarani."

"What happened?!"

"She beat up a few kids."

We got to the school and Eren stepped out, messy brown hair flicking in the wind, suit pressed to his body.

We got to the principal's office and knocked. A "come in" sounded and we opened the door.

Sarani sat in the seat closest to us, looking cold and composed. On the other side sat three children with their respective parents; one girl and two boys. The children sported various injuries, the worst being a bloody nose on the girl. I recognized the parents as important, rich members of society. We sat down beside our daughter. I shot her an angry look and she gave a small flinch.

Principal Collins looked at us all and the door opened again. Miss Abaronca stepped inside and shut the door quietly.

The principal began explaining to everyone that Sarani had said she had been provoked into beating up the three children. Like all idiot parents, they protested vehemently against the idea that it was their children's fault. The principal managed to calm them down and sent them away, promising to sort out the issues with us. When everyone but Miss Abaronca and the us had left, the principal turned to my daughter.

"Sarani. What made you beat those children up?" he asked.

Sarani looked up at him, eyes clear and intelligent. "Sir, first you should know that those three have been making fun of me for being adopted."

I shut my eyes tight. Fuck. I opened them again to see Sarani's smooth tanned face becoming flushed and her eyes filling with anger.

"I wouldn't have cared. I'd have let it go. But then they said, 'You're parents are horrible people for being together and making you stupider. Two men shouldn't live together.' Mr. Collins, they could have mocked me all they wanted, but the moment they brought Papa and Daddy into it, I couldn't help it. My fathers are off limits." She was breathing hard with contained anger.

"That doesn't surprise me," Miss Abaronca said. "Their parents are very judging."

Principal Collins looked our daughter straight in the eyes. "Sarani. Be that as it may, beating up your classmates is a serious offense. I will have to punish you, even if I do think you're right."

Sarani looked relieved as he turned to us. "I'll put your daughter on two days of after school detention. I'll leave the rest of the punishment up to you."

We nodded and led our daughter to the car. We drove to the office in complete silence and sat in an empty conference room. I sat her down and Eren and I sat across from her.

"Sarani," Eren started.

"No, Daddy. No one makes remarks about you. I don't care what they say about me, they can't talk about you," Sarani said firmly.

"Sweetheart, don't get into trouble for us," Eren pleaded.

"We're used to this," I growled. "Don't try and protect us."

"I thought that's what families did. Protect each other," she said, sapphire eyes filling with tears.

I sighed and hung my head. "Baby, this is the world we live in. Don't pay any of it any mind."

"So I should just let my ignorant classmates insult you?" she shouted, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Sh, yes baby. It doesn't matter what they say," Eren replied, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want you to be hurt," she said, lip quivering.

Eren hugged her, "We won't be. Just stay out of this, please baby? Don't get in trouble over such a trivial thing."

Sarani nodded and my heart was breaking. My daughter was willing to fight for us, fight the ignorance of the world to protect her parents. And she was sobbing because we were being slandered. I wrapped my arms around my husband and child.

"Thank you sweetheart," I said, kissing her shiny black hair.

Eren pulled away and wiped her tears away.

"I won't fight anymore," she said.

"Thank you. Where did you learn to do that anyway?" Eren asked.

"Aunt Mikasa."

Eren and I groaned with understanding. Sarani gave a little giggle.

"Hey now, missy, you're still in trouble," I said sternly.

She pouted as I said, "You are not allowed to play with Sasha or Christa for a week. Got it?"

She nodded and hugged the two of us.

"I love you, Daddy and Papa."

"I love you too, Sarani."

"I love you baby."

_**I will probably not post for a week or so, because my birthday is coming up(pre-Thanksgiving) and I probably will have to go see my new niece (cousin's daughter) over Thanksgiving. So, I will see you all later! Happy Thanksgiving to you all!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hi! I hope everyone had a fantastic food-filled Thanksgiving! FYI, finals are approaching and my ethnicity tells me I should have prepared in August XD. But chapters may be short and far between, but I'll update when I can. Also, there probably will be more frequent time skips because writing all the stuff in between the events is boring for you all. I'm sorry if you don't like that**_

(7 years)

Something jarred me from sleep. I woke up, alert and wide eyed as I searched the room for the source of the noise.

"Hmm... Brat, why are you up?" Levi mumbled from his side, awakened by my movements.

"Nothing, Levi, I just... Something woke me up."

Levi levered himself up and turned to face me, mercury eyes heavy with sleep. "You're a damn deep sleeper, it must have been odd to where it woke you but not me."

Then I heard it again. And without a doubt it was the noise that had awakened me. Levi's sleepy eyes snapped open, wide with adrenaline and fear, mirroring my horror as I heard the blood-curdling shriek coming from the hall.

We darted out of bed and Levi tossed open the door to our daughter's bedroom, fearful of what we would find. We saw our 13 year old girl arching up on the bed, mouth opened, screaming in fear and agony. We dashed to her bedside and Levi grasped her shoulders roughly.

"Sarani!" he said.

"No! Please! Let them go, don't hurt them, I'll do anything, anything!" our child screamed, trapped in her nightmare.

"Sarani!" Levi roared, shaking her.

With a gasp, Sarani rocketed up, knocking Levi and me off the bed. Her colors were leeched out in the darkness of her room, her onyx hair blacker, almost synthetic, her huge eyes shining and full of fear. She looked around and saw the two of us on the ground. She slid out of bed and knelt beside us.

"Are you okay?!" she demanded, voice harsh and pleading.

"We're fine!" I said, sitting up.

Sarani's eyes closed in relief, and her shoulders started shaking as she hung her head. Our daughter who very rarely cried was sobbing beside us. She collapsed onto the floor, shaking with tears. I grasped her shoulders and pulled her into my lap, a position we hadn't been in since she was 10. She sobbed into my shoulder as Levi stroked her back in soothing circles.

"Sweetheart, what was that?" he asked gently.

"Just... Oh Papa, I was so scared...," she sobbed against my shoulder. My heart was cracking hearing her so broken.

"What was it?" he asked again. I rarely heard Levi speak sp gently.

"I just... You both... Cause you're gay... Horrible people," she gasped out before breaking into renewed sobs. My heart clenched. I knew what she meant. Because of all the hate gays got in real life, that ugliness had stolen into my daughter's sleep and invaded her thoughts.

I bent my head down and pressed my lips to her forehead, rocking us back and forth. "Sweetie, we're alright, I promise."

Levi wrapped his arms around both of us, the muscle of his arms pressing against us as Sarani's cries slowed. I looked down at her and registered in mild shock that the entirety of my shoulder was soaked.

"Dad, Papa, I know you don't like it, but could I... Maybe...," Sarani started, looking bashfully at Levi and me.

"Sleep with us tonight baby," Levi said, voice low and soothing.

Sarani looked gratefully at one of her fathers as we stood. I took her hand and led her to our room. She slid under the covers like she would when she was 6 and moved to the center of the bed. Levi and I climbed on either side of her and cocooned her in our arms. She snuggled into the pillows, her tired little face sagging as sleep overtook her. I looked over at Levi to see him smiling softly as he watched our daughter.

"She really is special," he murmured to me, eyes sliding up to meet mine.

I hummed in response and leaned over to kiss him. His hand cupped my face as our lips pressed together.

"Guys, can you not do that now? Wait til I go to school please," Sarani muttered sleepily.

I chuckled and dropped a kiss onto her forehead as Levi laid back down and pulled the two of us towards him.

"Thanks Dad and Papa," she mumbled.

"Love you sweetie," I cooed, locking eyes with Levi.

His eyes softened and he whispered back, "Love you."

_**I'm sorry it's so short! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**It's been a while since a Levi chapter.**_

(Three years)

_Levi_

I heard Eren grab the phone to cease its annoying ringing. I bent over the keyboard, wearing jeans and a t-shirt for working from home. I checked the time, 4:00 pm. Sarani should've been home by now. Or at least called to let us know she would be late. I stopped typing and sat back. 16 years raising a child. And a mature, intelligent child like Sarani. Sure, there were some bad spots, like when she punched a kid's lights out because he'd said something about gays needing to be arrested, and the fact that she was a girl and when she hit puberty... I shuddered. That was a bad time. Thank god for Mikasa.

I heard the phone slam and Eren yell, "LEVI! HURRY!"

I shot up, panicked. There was clear fear and urgency in his voice. I raced out to get a face full of cloth. I disentangled myself from my jacket and yanked it on. "What the fucking hell brat?!"

Eren didn't answer but tossed me the keys and shoved his feet into shoes.

"What in the name of the shitty world is going on?!" I demanded, shoving my feet into my boots.

Eren looked up at me, fear evident in every feature. "Sarani's in the ER."

* * *

We dashed to the ER front desk. "Jaeger, Sarani Jaeger," I snarled, glaring at the woman to hurry up.

She flipped through some files and gave us the room number. We sprinted down to the room and shoved it open. The sight made my knees buckle and drew a moan from my mouth. My daughter lay on the bed, IV in her arm, bandages and stitches criss-crossing her arms and neck. Her tanned skin was pale and her hair spread like carbon over the stark white hospital pillow. I stumbled forward and collapsed on my knees beside the bed, feeling an unfamiliar burn in my eyes. I heard Eren stagger next to me and steady himself on the edge of the bed.

"Sarani," he murmured.

Spidery shadows shifted on her cheekbones and her eyes slid open, alive and filling with relief.

"Daddy. Papa," she murmured. Her voice wasn't the high little girl voice anymore. It was a slightly deeper cadence, like a waterfall.

"Sarani," I murmured, and stroked my hand across her head, stretching slightly from my kneeling position on the floor. It was probably filthy but I couldn't care less. My baby was staring at me, eyes filling with tears.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered hoarsely and tears ran down her face.

"Sweetheart, what for?" Eren asked, sitting on the bed and running a hand through her hair, tears falling out of his own eyes. I stood shakily and seated myself beside my husband, my own vision blurring slightly.

"I... The car... I got into a wreck,; I got blindsided by a deer... Daddy, Papa, I'm so sorry," she broke down, sobbing horribly.

I slammed my eyes shut and bowed my head, fighting off tears. She wasn't just crying about being in the hospital; she was crying over wrecking the car at 16.

As soon as my voice was functional again, I said, "Baby, it's not your fault. I don't give a damn about the car. Hell, you could have set off an explosion. Oh but baby, I'm just so glad you're alive and okay."

I felt a hand grab mine and looked up to see Eren watching me, sweetness shining through his beautiful eyes. I gave a watery smile and leaned down to kiss my daughter's forehead.

"Mr. and Mr. Jaeger?" someone called from the door.

We looked over to see a doctor in the door. She walked in and shook our hands quickly.

"Dr. Merchant," she greeted us. "Your daughter was obviously in a car wreck. Large buck from the looks of it. She has a broken rib, broken right humerus, broken right femur, and quite a few stitches from impact. She got very lucky she had such little damage considering what could have happened."

She went on to explain that Sarani would be in the hospital for another week, then the stitches would come out and we could take her home. She gave Sarani a reassuring smile before disappearing down the hall to go visit other patients.

"Daddy, Papa, it's late," Sarani said to us. "Go home and get some sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

"Sarani, one of us staying," Eren said firmly, brushing a hand over her head.

"That would be me, shitty brat," I interrupted.

"Levi," he groaned as Sarani opened her mouth to argue.

"Young lady, hush," I ordered, and her mouth snapped shut.

"I'm staying," Eren said, crossing his arms.

"No fucking way, Eren," I snapped.

"Levi, you need rest. You have bills to work on with Erwin," he replied, making his eyes puppy like.

I swore and held my ground against that look.

"... Fine."

"Thanks babe," Eren grinned and kissed me, eliciting an "AW DADDY PAPA" from Sarani.

* * *

I walked into Sarani's hospital room to find her and my husband playing E.R.S on the bed. It was a card game that didn't involve both hands.

"Hey Sarani," I called.

She looked up at saw me and the people I'd brought. "Hi Papa. Hi Uncle Erwin, Aunt Petra, and Aunt Hanji," she smiled.

"How do you feel? Sick? Scared? In shock?" Hanji bounded forward.

"Oi, shitty glasses, back off my daughter," I growled, yanking Hanji back.

"How are you feeling?" Petra asked sympathetically.

"Better, where's Uncle Aururo?" Sarani replied, handing her cards to Hanji to keep her occupied. My daughter learned fast.

"Right here," a deep, aloof voice sounded from the door. Aururo walked in and put his arm around Petra, making her blush.

"How's work, Uncle Erwin?" Sarani asked.

"It's been going well, I heard you may shadow me when you get better," Erwin replied over Hanji's yell of "SLAP I GOT IT!"

I watched as Eren handed his cards to Petra and walked towards me. Time was starting to edge away at his youthfulness, his skin was tighter, small crinkles appearing at the corners of his eyes due to smiling.

He stood in front of me and ran a hand through the hair on the side of my face.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, trailing a hand down my jaw.

"No," I replied flatly, though my heart sped from "slow-walk" to "100 meter dash" when Eren laughed. No amount of time could take away the glee in Eren's laugh or dull the emeralds of his eyes.

He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against mine. All the noise of Hanji yelling and Aururo protesting and Petra trying to calm him down and Erwin and Sarani talking faded into white noise. I opened my mouth in a slight gasp and tilted my head, arms uncrossing from in front of me and coming to rest on Eren's waist. I felt the air ghost across my mouth in a chopped manner as Eren chuckled. Our mouths fit together and it was like there wasn't a world. It was just us, floating through space. His lips closed over mine and it was a simple kiss, just lips, no tongue or desperation, but enough to make my head spin.

A small cough sounded and broke through the moment. I pulled back to realize the room had gone completely silent. I felt Eren go completely red and back away from me as Hanji started giggling.

"Uhm... Levi, we can take care of her for a couple hours if you and Eren want to spend some time together," Erwin said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Daddy, Papa, go home," Sarani ordered, looking very much like me in that instant.

I sighed and looked at Eren.

"Be good," he smiled and kissed Sarani on the forehead.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," I promised, dropping a kiss onto her forehead. She shooed us out the door, and we left the hospital.

We got into the car and I felt Eren grab my hand. I turned to him and gave a sly smile. "I wonder if time's done a number on your stamina, Eren."

Eren grinned and looked me straight in the eye as he started the ignition. "I could say the same about you, Levi. Why don't we go take a shower and find out?"

That was one of the few times Eren drove like a speed demon on the road, eager for home.

_**E.R.S is the most awesome game ever. Thank you to all my wonderful readers, you really make my day. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**You can thank MssCassandra for this next chapter between a 40 year old Eren and a 46 year old Levi (there you are XxSilenceOfTheNightxX) **_

I parked the car and sped into the house, beating Levi there by a while. I peeked out the window to see him slowly coming up the walk, fiddling with his tie. I admired the way the sun hit his hair, casting a golden sheen over his features that gave his pale countenance an ethereal glow. His grey eyes shifted to the window, the chill of his stare raising goosebumps on my skin. His apathetic face softened as one side of his mouth quirked up devilishly. I watched him walk in the front door and up to where I still stood at the window. The smirk grew wider as he grabbed the front of my shirt. I gulped and he yanked me down to whisper, "Shower. Now."

I grinned down at him and let him drag me to the shower, loosening my tie as I went. He tossed me into our bathroom and shut the door tight. I immediately pulled off my tie and smirked down at Levi as he stalked towards me, an adorable smile on his face. He yanked me down for a kiss as we all but tore each other's clothes off. I backed up into the shower and turned on the hot water.

The hot water ran down our bodies, into our kisses, open-mouthed and passionate. His hands were holding my head down as I ran my hands up and down his alabaster back. I reached a hand between us and ran a single finger down his length.

"Nn-Eren, what the fuck," Levi breathed, brushing his lips against mine.

I fused my mouth to his and growled, "I want us ready as soon as we hit the bed."

He gave a muffled groan as I grabbed the entirety of his length and gently moved my hand up and down it, just enough to where he began to harden.

"G-god Eren, don't you dare make me...," he snarled in my mouth as his length lifted.

"I won't," I murmured, releasing Levi's dick to reach behind me and shut off the water.

We both stepped out of the shower and I reached for a towel, but was stopped by Levi. He glared at me, somehow managing to look deadly with an erection proving that he was very ready. He dragged me to our room and shoved me onto the bed, both of us still dripping wet. Levi climbed on top of me and fused his mouth to mine. I gave a soft moan and wondered who would top this time.

Levi released my lips and stared down at me, eyes going molten with lust expanding the pupils. He ducked his head down and started licking drops of water off my shoulders, working his way down my torso, along my heaving chest and over my rippled abdomen. As he reached the crucial point, he stopped and moved down to the outside of my thighs, licking water off my calves and feet. When he was finished, only one part of me was still damp with shower water.

He pulled back like a cat and looked up at me, a smirk gracing his lips. I tossed my head back in a broken moan as Levi didn't bother teasing me, but took me down straight to the hilt. He mumbled something around my rapidly hardening cock, sending shivers of pleasures through my body. When I failed to reply, he bit at my dick.

"Ow! What?" I protested, though I didn't particularly mind.

He slid off my fully gorged dick and said, voice low and rough with sex, "Give me the lube, Eren."

I gave a small chuckle and reached over to the side drawer. "What kind do you want?"

"Seriously? When did we need different kinds of lube?"

"Oh, wait, that's condoms for when Sarani decides she's doing laundry and we don't want her seeing shit. Um... Ah, found it."

I grabbed the lube and looked at Levi. I sat up, lowered my eyelids, and beckoned with one finger what I hoped to be a seductive, _come here_, look.

Apparently it worked, because Levi laid down on his stomach and waited as I poured lube onto my fingers. I gently worked a finger in and heard him give a muffled groan, muscles clenching around my finger. I gently worked in a seconds and stretched the muscles around them. I started working in a third when a feral growl erupted from Levi and I was tossed onto my back, a primal gleam in his lust-filled eyes.

He slid back towards my lower body, and hovered over the tip of my erection. Then gently, slowly, he lowered himself onto my dick. When he was comfortably seated, however, he didn't ride me like a cowboy on his bucking bronco. No, Levi gently started rolling his hips, causing soft hisses to pass my lips. He ground down on me so gently that it put me past high heaven. Panting, I looked at his face and all the air rushed out of me.

His lightless hair clung to his scalp with sweat, his pale, chiseled body clenching and unclenching as he rode me, his smoky eyes greedily drinking me in. His thin, strong legs contrasted sharply with my tanned ones.

On the very tip of my dick, I felt a slight bump, and Levi tossed his head back in broken cry of my name. I grabbed his erection that sat right at arm's length and pumped, slowly but surely.

Levi let out another cry of "_Eren_!" as I began pumping faster.

"Levi," I groaned, my own voice deepened with arousal.

Our voices combined in a broken litany of each other's voices, each crying out. He kept grinding and riding me, but I was quickly approaching my climax. Desperate to give Levi more pleasure, I pumped faster and gripped tighter. His groans told me he was close, so with a final thumbing of his ridge, he released with a cry, thick ropes of white erupting from his cock. I felt his muscles tighten around me and I came, moaning his name. We both rode out our climaxes and when they petered off, Levi raised himself off me and collapsed onto my chest.

"I think... That may have been the best sex we've had since our honeymoon," I breathed into his hair.

"Eren, any sex with you is the best," Levi murmured against my skin.

I pulled him up to a kiss and we somehow fell asleep, lips still pressed together in our dreams.

_**I will not be posting over Christmas or New Years, but I will try and update Hospital by the end of this week. I'll see you all in January! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**_


End file.
